The present invention relates to a decorative plaque having a glass plate to which a plurality of faceted glass stones are fixed in an ornamental arrangement. Different kinds of decorative plaques are known, including ones with faceted glass stones provided on a transparent pane in an ornamental arrangement, as described in Swiss Pat. No. 654065.
However, there is a need to create new decorative plaques that are characterized by special optical and esthetic effects.
The invention is therefore based on the problem of providing new decorative plaques having special optical and esthetic effects.